


Chocolate Hearts

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, a hint of angeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Love is in the air
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day that's the power of zakkura babey
> 
> Set in the Dinner Rush verse

For all intents and purposes, Zack knows how to make food. He’s actually rather proud of how his skills have built up, nurtured at his father and mother’s knee; he could even make some curries from recipes they were sent by his birth mother’s family. The point is, he considered himself relatively capable in the kitchen. 

It seemed that chocolate might be his kryptonite though. 

He scowls at the bowl in front of him, then looks back at the recipe on his tablet. He doesn’t quite understand where he went wrong, but the bowl in front of him looks less like delicious chocolate and more like mud. 

“There’s a lot of frustrated grumbling going on in here.” Angeal pokes his head in, tipping his head at the sight of his frustrated looking son. 

“I hate baking.” Zack grumbles, scratching behind his ear. His wild hair is snatched back into a ponytail, and Angeal can’t help but smile at how annoyed he looks. “It sucks.”

Angeal chuckles, moving over to the counter and taking in his mess. “It looks like you’re in over your head. Would you like some help?” 

Zack huffs, but he has to admit that he’s in over his head. But for who he was making it for, it was worth it. 

“... yeah. Thanks dad…”

.O.

Cloud fiddles with the sleeve, frowning critically at the valentine in his hands. It’s handmade, Cloud’s art curling on the front, and Cloud can see every imperfect edge, every stray line. It worries him now; maybe he shouldn’t have made Zack a card. He could’ve found a much nicer one in any store in the area and he probably should’ve: this was a terrible idea, he was going to fuck it up and-

“Cloud!” 

Zack calls from where he parked his motorcycle, pulling off his helmet with a grin. A basket is strapped to his bike, the larger man bounding over to scoop him into his arms. “I missed you.” 

The kiss he presses to Cloud’s lips makes Cloud see stars, as always. He melts into his arms, kissing him back. “You saw me last night.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still miss you.” He says with a grin, bumping their noses. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah… I wanna see what you have planned.” Cloud murmurs, leaning into his chest. His heartbeat is strong and steady under him, instinctively making him relax. It’s only been a few months since they’ve gotten together, but every day felt like his heart might burst from how much he cares for Zack. Being on his arm, leaning into his side, even a hint of Zack made his insides go to mush. He was light and sweet and kind where Cloud was hard edges and suspicion, but Zack’s trauma stood out jagged in places; Cloud hadn’t forgotten the absolutely icy glare Zack had given to a man who’d gotten too close to Cloud for comfort in line at their last date. It had taken Cloud’s hand slipping gently into his, squeezing that broad, rough hand to make him relax. 

The ice cream had been even sweeter when Zack’s tense face melted into a smile, although they did have to squabble over Zack getting a frozen yogurt rather than risk an upset stomach.

Zack smiles wider, giving him another squeeze. “You’re gonna like it I promise.” He grins, pulling him onto his bike. “Here, safety first.”

The ride on his motorcycle is smooth as a dream, as usual. Zack was a wonder on a bike, his machine always kept in the best shape possible. They drive through the back roads of the city, out into the very edges of their home. The pine trees leave cool shade along their route, leading them down a twisting road until they come out on a cliff side. There’s a blanket spread out over the grass, twinkling lights hung in the trees around them. Zack slides off the bike with a grin, picking up the basket and moving to their little picnic blanket, and in a flash he has candles set up, music playing softly from what Cloud recognizes as Kunsel’s music player. 

“Got a couple guys to help me hang the lights.” Zack winks, pulling out a bottle of champagne. “But otherwise this is all me.”

“Very smooth.” Cloud says, and he suddenly realizes he’s smiling. It happened so reflexively with Zack, he hadn’t even realized it was happening. “I thought you didn’t drink. Is that real champagne?”

“No.” Zack looks mildly sheepish. “It’s sparkling apple juice.”

He can’t help it- Cloud laughs out loud. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

He takes the bottle from his grinning boyfriend, popping the cap with the opener on Zack’s jacket. He tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, his stomach fluttering and boiling like the bubbles in their glasses. 

Cloud has to hand it to his boyfriend, he knows how to make a damn good curry. They eat it with Angeal’s bread, Cloud wiping up the last bit of sauce to offer to Zack. The way his face brightens, taking that last, flavorful bite happily, makes his heart squeeze with something too tender to name. 

“So.” Zack says, teasingly. “What good stuff did you get me?”

Cloud snorts, but it makes him smile. He holds out the bouquet- forget me nots wrapped around bright sunflowers- and a chocolate box topped with a bow. Zack looks at him quizzically, but makes sure to smile and offer him a kiss in thanks. Cloud smiles; he knows his boyfriend isn’t a fan of chocolate. “Open it up.”

Zack lifts the cover curiously, his face lighting up as he does. “Babe!” He exclaims happily, throwing an arm around him and giving him a much more enthusiastic kiss. Instead of chocolate the box is swimming with gummy fish and sharks, gummy worms and hearts and bears filling the paper, his card resting on top. Zack lifts the handmade card, examining it with delight. “Cloud, you’re so talented it’s damn ridiculous. I love it.”

“Thanks.” Cloud murmurs, his smile and manner much more reserved than he feels. He’s relieved that Zack likes it, and the warm way he looks over the card makes his heart squeeze again.

“Here!” Zack says proudly, pushing his own present towards him. “For you!”

Cloud carefully takes the bouquet, smiling a little. Pink roses brush his chin, twined together with daisies and lilies- all of Cloud’s favorites. The box has chocolate, unlike Zack’s presents, and though they’re lumpy and imperfect Cloud has never seen anything that looked better. 

Zack is studying his face carefully, holding his own flowers. “Is it good?”

“Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me. It’s wonderful.” Cloud says, soft and honest. He pulls Zack close, laying a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Zack’s smile could put a sunrise to shame, kissing him back. Cloud’s heart aches for a moment, and there’s a sudden urge to blurt out his love. Panic seizes him before he can, though, and he just closes his eyes, tucking his face in his chest. 

Not yet. For now, he just enjoys this, being held by the man who melts his hardened heart. 


End file.
